


Olivia's Flustered Feast

by donkdonknever



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, Immobility, Vore, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donkdonknever/pseuds/donkdonknever
Summary: Olivia goes out to a private meadow in the forest to practice a dance that had been plaguing her thoughts for a while. Unfortunately someone spots her and she makes a rash decision. Then someone sees her do that and she has to deal with them. Then someone sees her do that and she has to deal with them. Then... you get the idea.
Kudos: 8





	Olivia's Flustered Feast

Deep within a remote forest laid a picturesque clearing. It was sunny, peaceful, and full of flowers. It was the perfect place to get away from it all; to have a moment of peace and quiet all to one’s self. 

It was the perfect location for the shy dancer Olivia to practice her newest moves.

Her newest dance came to her in a dream, making her blush herself awake just by the thought of it. The gyrations of her hips and the sultry sliding back and forth was only the first part. She wanted to bury it out of her mind… but she kept coming back to it. She was horribly embarrassed to have her lewd brain even think up something so erotic… and was even more so embarrassed to have it keep returning over and over again. It was getting to the point where she couldn’t even sleep without imagining herself displaying her body in such a vulgar fashion.

She had to do it for real. If she didn’t, she would be plagued by her thoughts for the rest of her days. So, Olivia wandered out into the woods nearby the war camp. She wanted to find somewhere nice and private, somewhere nobody would ever, ever look.

And so, she danced the dance she saw in her dreams. It was liberating, in a way. To finally release all the lewd energy welling up within her, using her body as a medium to show the world who she truly was. Of course, nobody was watching. She would perish if anyone even thought about coming anywhere near her, but she was content.

So Olivia continued dancing in the clearing, not paying attention to how the morning gave way to afternoon as she swayed her hips for hours. She didn’t seem to have a care in the word, too engrossed by her own movements to tell that somebody was watching. 

Tharja had wandered off into the woods to gather ingredients for a new potion. Whether it was something truly horrific or totally mundane or actually helpful, she wasn’t sure yet. It all depended on her mood, which had taken a turn for the better as she watched Olivia’s hypnotic dance from the treeline. It hadn’t struck her before just how pretty Olivia was before then… she could have kept watching for another hour.

Taking a deep breath, Olivia stretched as she took a short break. She had lost track of time, having not remembered the last time she took a break. She sighed contently, relieved she was finally ridding herself of the erotic thoughts that plagued her every night. She surveyed her surroundings for a moment, watching the birds fly and squirrels run and Tharja watching and frogs croak and--

Wait. Tharja was watching her? And for how long? Did she see her… moves?

Olivia rushed over, the panic clear on her red face. A thousand thoughts ran through her head all at once, none of them good. What if she saw? Would she tell anyone? What would she have to do to keep her quiet? Was there a way to keep her quiet? 

Tharja, for what it was worth, didn’t even notice the look of pure terror on Olivia’s face as she dashed in her direction. She was still completely struck by the girl’s beauty, elegance, and pure erotic energy to move a muscle - even as Olivia’s jaw opened wide and her head was swallowed up--

Wait, what?

Olivia didn’t know what she was doing. She was panicking, her heart racing at a hundred miles an hour, and the first thing that popped into her head was to just eat Tharja. She didn’t know why, nor did she really care as she stuffed more of the sultry mage down her gullet. All she knew was that she needed to get rid of the peeping pervert before she could run off and tell the whole camp - and her body decided the best way to do that would be to swallow her whole.

Tharja barely reacted, even as her plump chest and wide hips slid past Olivia’s greedy lips. The dark skin of her legs shone in the afternoon sun as they were gulped down without any problem. In a matter of seconds, Tharja was gone, completely devoured by the unassuming dancer.

Olivia was left a panting mess by the end of it, trying to support her new weight on a nearby tree. She was still riding an adrenaline high, barely able to comprehend what she just did. An entire person was sitting in her stomach, squirming slightly as she grew accustomed to her new, gurgly home. Olivia could have dropped to the ground where she was and slept off her massive meal…

…

If she didn’t notice Virion in the distance watching her every move.

“Oh my!” The archer smirked, trying to look as charming as he could given the situation in front of him. “Quite the appetite you’ve got there, dear! Do all of the Feroxi have insatiable desires such as yourself? Well, back in Rosanne, we would often have the most magnificent of feasts! In my day, we would hold them every fourth--” Virion was quickly cut off from his long tirade as Olivia’s jaw opened wide once again, silencing the loudmouthed noble for good.

Virion went down just as easily as Tharja, with Olivia making quick work to gulp him down as fast as possible so nobody else saw anything. The forest echoed with wet gulps and gooey squelches from her overfull stomach as it expanded once more to fit another filling meal. 

Ulp! Gllrk! Shllrrrrrrp!

With that, Virion was no more. He quickly found himself entangled with Tharja in the depths of Olivia’s digestive system, their limbs tangling together as they both struggled for more room within the tight, dark confines of the dancer’s gurgly gut. 

Olivia’s eyes nearly rolled back into her head from the sheer sensation of having so much food moving around in her stomach. The sensation was indescribable but incredibly pleasurable. The bashful dancer found herself as red as a tomato as she rubbed her belly, feeling Tharja and Virion moving beneath the thin layer of skin and stomach wall. She felt a massive food coma coming up, closing her eyes and letting the gentle gurgles and bubbles of her bloated belly carry her to sleep...

“M-Master…!”

Cherche’s scream woke her right up. Olivia sighed as she hauled her gurgling gut up with her as she began to trudge towards her next meal.

Just how many people was Olivia going to run into, anyways?

…

Twelve.

“O-Olivia, please! You must let me go!” Lissa begged as her chest was slurped down by the gigantic glutton. Only her head was left outside of Olivia’s slimy gullet, and soon even that would be joining the other Shepherds stewing in her stomach. With a meaty gulp and a lick of her slimy tongue, Lissa’s face was swallowed up, her last words a mere whimper as she descended into the massively stuffed gut of the group’s beloved, bashful dancer.

Tharja, Virion, Cherche, Lon’qu, Henry, Miriel, Sumia, Cordelia, Libra, Stahl, Maribelle, and Lissa. All of them were gulped down mercilessly by the unassuming Olivia.

She never meant to eat any of them, of course. It was merely a gut reaction upon noticing that someone saw her doing something so embarrassing such as dancing - or, in eleven of the twelve cases, eating another person whole. Even Olivia never knew that her body had a fight or flight or feast response. 

She leap-frogged from one meal to the next, with each person having witnessed the demise of the one who came before them. She had gone from her secluded meadow to the deep forest and finally back to camp. Thankfully, Lissa ran back to her tent to hide from the dancer’s gurgly gut, finally giving Olivia a moment of privacy to rest and digest her mountain of meals. 

Olivia was pinned to the ground by her gigantic stomach. It was truly a sight to behold: her belly was utterly gargantuan, the squirming and writhing bodies of twelve of her former friends turned food still quite visible. It was a miracle she could move at all with eleven people inside of her, but it seemed like twelve was the limit for the poor dancer.

“Hbwwwooorruruuruuuup!” Olivia belched loudly, spit landing on her squirming stomach from the sheer force of the gas escaping her. She was finally satisfied, having fought literally tooth and nail to get the privacy she deeply desired. She closed her eyes and quickly drifted off, lulled to sleep by the myriad glorps and growls from her greedy gut.

As she slept, Olivia’s stomach worked hard to digest the sheer amount of meat sitting inside of it. Over the course of several hours, everyone trapped within were reduced to a thick, bubbling goop, sloshing around her overstuffed belly. Her intestines opened up, funneling the slush further into the digestive depths to churn them into pound after pound of thick, rich fat. The dancer groaned and mewled softly in her sleep as the massive amount of sludge slowly drained into her lower guts, soft blubber slowly appearing around her formerly selvite body.

…

“M-mmmn…” Olivia moaned softly, awakening far later than she was used to. Though she slept the whole night - and most of the morning, for that matter - she was still quite sleepy. “Yaaaaaaawwooooorrrurururuuuup!” A huge wet belch interrupted her as she opened her mouth to yawn, causing her eyes to shoot open. She suddenly remembered the day’s events all at once as she gazed upon her massive new form.

Or rather, what she could see of it.

Olivia’s chest had grown tremendously large. Each sloshy tit was twice as big as her own head. Her outfit was nowhere in sight, no doubt torn to shreds as the layers of pudge piled on her through the night. She moved her heavy, jiggly arms to get a better look. Her fingers sank into the titfat, causing the dancer to shiver from the sheer sensation. She hefted up one of her meaty teats to get a better look at them, finding that they were each tipped by an enormous areola that was bigger than her own palms. What was curious, though, was how her nipple seemed to collapse in on itself, becoming inverted as the waves of blubber piled upon her poor chest.

With one tit out of the way, Olivia could see just how massive her gut was as well. Though her chest was enormous, her middle was even bigger. It was a veritable mattress of fat, covering her entire legs in a thick blanket of blubber. It consisted of one gigantic roll of the softest flab, her navel becoming an incredibly deep, sensitive cavern in the middle of it. It still gurgled and glorped softly as it continued to digest the last few gallons of her feast, meaning that she would grow even fatter by day’s end. Chills went up Olivia’s flabby spine at the mere thought of it.

Though they were covered by her greedy gut, Olivia’s lower half didn’t escape unscathed either. She was nearly as wide as she was tall, with a massive ass that served as the most comfortable cushion to rest on. Thick thighs were buried beneath her blob of a belly, each one as thick as her waist was just a few hours before.

“I’m so… big now…” Olivia was in awe of just how massive she became after digesting twelve of her former friends. She figured she would gain a lot of weight, just not enough to render her the fattest girl in Ylisse - if not the entire world. Rubbing her hands along what little of her globular gut she could reach, she was shocked to see just how jiggly she was. Her entire body jiggled like she was full of gelatin, and she felt so warm.

“But at least now I finally have the privacy I need to practice my dancing!” She smiled, her chubby cheeks and triple chins jiggling as talked. “Let’s start with some stretching and-- huh?”

Olivia couldn’t move her legs. Even though they had been trained for years and had a not-inconsiderable amount of muscle in them, her experienced legs couldn’t lift her massive form. She was just too heavy.

“Oh no!” Olivia blushed again, embarrassed she let herself go so much without thinking about the jiggly repercussions of her actions. “If I can’t move… then somebody will walk in on me like this and I’ll have to eat them too…!”

It seemed like her mind was still focused on food. She wouldn’t be satiated until she was as big as the tent she was sitting in.


End file.
